


Don’t look at me in that way

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Byakuya Togami - Freeform, Don’t look at me in that way, Other, makoto neagi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Makoto childhood friend/crush is now in heaven
Relationships: Byakuya Togami x makoto neagi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	Don’t look at me in that way

"I'm sorry, Daddy... I'm sorry, Mom... I didn't mean it."

Those were the words that this tragic little boy pronounced too late. He

now is in a different dimension as a few people would call it. He was no longer

there to be able to communicate with the living world. was his name. Byakuya Togami 

He had two family who dearly cared for him parents in love. Togami was a sixteen-year old  
pretty particular and chaotic family that still loved him and he had everyt  
he ever dreamed about. His heterochromia eyes, blue.   
harmonize with his beautiful colors. He lost it all at an instant. His parents

were blaming themselves for not preventing such a catastrophe to happen.

his mother , lost her sanity, she could not handle the idea that her son

died from a tragic bike accident. SHe swore for his life that she would kill

whoever hurt her dear child. SHe was uncontrollable and even his father 

only one that ever calmed him down during those times, couldn't. He was way

too impacted by Byakuya Togami death and couldn't take it. He found himself in front

of his tomb having multiple mental breakdowns., on the other hand, completely lost himself. He didn't know where  
he was at with his life. He could hear togami voice resonating in his head

apologizing over and over again. He used to want to bring peace and hope 

everywhere, he now doesn't know if he wants this anymore. His will to become

more powerful has extinguished as his son died. Despite being cruel to his men,

he still loved his son and cherished his wife found himself to be

devastated by her husband state while also being in not such a better shape

herself 

What this couple didn't know was that, up above, Togami saw them being torn

apart and felt bad about not being able to speak to them right now:

"I'm so sorry... Don't be like that; I'm fine, I promise! Even if I'm not here, you

can't be sad for me, right? It was my fate to leave this world earlier, don't

blame yourself... I love you..." A tear streamed down togami face, he so badly

wanted to tell them that he's fine... Is he really fine? He doesn't live in the same

world as his family anymore.  
"You will join me here, right? I will be waiting for you... Take your time and live

your life... You shouldn't be sad about my death... This bicycle that I rode

showed me the path to Heaven! You'll join me too.... I promise... Nobody will

stay here forever, you know?" Togami knew that no matter what he said from

where he was, his fathers and mother would not hear him and would still feel guilty about

it.

"Don't look at me like that... I'm in your hearts, right...? I'm still alive in your

imagination; please keep it that way... I'm sorry... I'm terribly sorry... I rebelled a

lot but I swear, I only wanted to live life fully and... I did. I however sacrificed

my life... This bike was the object of that happiness that I created and... I leaped

into the music box... At least, that's how I call it... The honk formed a new

melody and it's a song that's been in my head... It was very painful at first but I

then felt nothing... at all... I didn't realize that I wasn't in your realm anymore; I

thought that I was just numb, in a coma... I didn't expect to see you both here,

crying for me..." togami heard his mother muttering something, he stayed silent to

listen to her

"Hey, Byakuya sweetie, if you hear me, know that we love you... We are sad,

yes, but we are grateful to have you as our son." His mom silently said, it was so

unlike him to be this calm but he was... He appeared this affected by his death.

Byakuya previously carefree, started to regret not being with them to just

simply pronounce those two words: "I'm fine". He wasn't okay, he tragically

died. Nothing would ever be fine.

"I'm sorry... I know it is hard but... please don't be sad for me, don't, don't,

don't be... You don't need to, you don't have to care for me, I only thought

about my own pleasure, I didn't think about both of you when I rode that bike...

I heard you and... thanks. I love you both too so much but it still doesn't change

what I did. I broke both of your hearts when I could just be with you during this

beautiful evening. The sky was full of stars, one of the stars have to be me, of

course... I'm... sorry" Byakuya whole being was filled with guilt and remorse.

He wanted to go back time; he wanted to stay alive for the sake of his

parents. He didn't care about his death; he only cared about how his dear

parents felt. His rebellious attitude got the best of him. He couldn't exactly

admit it but he was perfectly aware of the fact that him staying alive would've

made it better for his now broken family. Byakuya was simply devastated about how his death ... changed his parents for

good.Nothing could be done, it was all over.He couldn't be brought back to

life, which was not how it worked ...

"I guess that until you join me, I won't stop apologizing ... I can't stand this view

of you being this sad about me ... I told you to be happy, you deserve happiness.

I chose my own path, don't worry about me anymore ... I'm not alive, we'll all

end up here, and you'll join me over there! I'll be waiting.I'll always be

waiting ... " Byakuya finally slept the time away.


End file.
